Atmospheric balloons (e.g., weather, observation, telecommunication, service providing balloons or the like) lift and suspend payloads at altitudes including, but not limited to, 60,000 feet or more above sea level. Atmospheric balloons have operational lifetimes that end with the high altitude balloon returning to ground. In at least some circumstances control of when a high altitude balloon deflates and returns to ground is achieved with a deflation mechanism that initiates deflation of the high altitude balloon. Optionally, a system is included with the high altitude balloon to slow the descent of at least the payload coupled with the balloon and accordingly minimize damage to one or more of the payload, people and property (e.g., buildings, personal property or the like).
One example of a system to slow the descent of a balloon includes an assembly coupled with an atmospheric balloon having a parachute and a drogue chute or other deployment mechanism. The drogue chute and parachute are stored within a housing coupled with the tether extending between the balloon and the payload. When slowing of the descent of the deflating atmospheric balloon is desired the drogue chute is deployed (e.g., with a squib charge, actuator or the like). The deployed drogue chute fills and transmits drag to deploy the parachute from the housing. The descent of the payload and corresponding drag fills the parachute and accordingly slows the payload. In at least some examples the balloon is decoupled from the payload and the example descent system and descends separately.